


The Problem With People

by CarcinoArison



Series: Surviving Vigilantism With ADHD [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Ableism, Dick-centric, Kind of angsty, god that sounds naughty, introspective, take that tag seriously guys that's what this story is about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarcinoArison/pseuds/CarcinoArison
Summary: Dick hates having to go to these galas for one specific reason.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What!? A story!? But Carcino you haven't finished your other one yet! Yes yes I know and I was going to write it today but I underestimated the length of a prior engagement.
> 
> This story is to tie you over and also for me to let out some pent up feeling over this prior engagement.

The problem with people is that they don't understand those that are different and they instead of trying to learn how they just fill in the blanks with their own false facts.

Generally because the person is different, those false facts are bad. People get labeled, shunned and eventually forced to conform even though it hurts them.

Dick refuses to feel guilty just because he is different. He knows he's not bad and he knows he's actually very smart for his age. It's a pity that nobody else seems to realise this.

While he hates that he has to go to these stupid galas he understands the need. Bruce was born into a famous lifestyle, he had no choice over that which meant Dick had no choice.

But that doesn't mean he's able to just ignore the whispers. The high society folks don't seem to understand that ADHD does not mean deaf.

"Did you hear? Bruce Wayne took in a disabled kid."

"Oh yes, my kid goes to school with him, apparently he has ADHD and he causes all sorts of disruptions in class."

"I'm surprised Bruce doesn't just higher a tutor, must be so difficult."

"Mmm... That man is such a saint."

Please, it's not like Dick's ADHD has ever been a real problem in Bruce and his everyday lives. If anything it's actually an advantage in their nightly activities.

He's told Bruce before that it's fine and he doesn't mind what they say but honestly it hurts. He really took what J'onn told him to heart and has been trying to change his outlook on his disorder.

Having people treat him like he's completely non functional is upsetting to say the least. It's like they barely acknowledge him as another human being. He's certainly starting to understand how J'onn feels.

Bruce is expected to go out and actually talk to the other guests and Dick doesn't want to look clingy so he hangs back. God knows what those horrible people tell Bruce about him.

He hopes Bruce never believes them. He knows Bruce would never believe them. That doesn't mean he doesn't worry, no matter how illogical it seems.

But as much as he wants to ask for reassurance he doesn't want Bruce to think he's weak. Crime fighters don't need petty reassurances.

These people however don't realise how amazingly useful ADHD can be in the field and don't understand that it's barely a disorder for him at all. He doesn't know how he can let them know that without making a scene.

So he just stands by the buffet table and try's to ignore the whispers. Tries to ignore the way everyone talks in a weird way around him like they're not sure he can understand.

He understands just fine how they feel about him, doesn't exactly take a detective to figure it out.

But maybe if he tries hard enough, smiles big enough and lays down the charm like Bruce always does, he can make them forget there's anything wrong with him in the first place.

Maybe he can be as popular as Bruce with the crowd someday and his ADHD will become one of those taboo subjects that nobody ever mentions except in hushed tones.


End file.
